


Farewell

by Empy (Empyreus)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sad, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/pseuds/Empy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will not lose you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This rattled around in my skull while I was writing challenge ficlets, and I figured the best thing to do was to write it down.

The chainmail jangled all too loudly in the stillness of the yard, dissonant against the matched click of their bootheels.

"Are you certain you will not allow me to go?" Faramir knew the question was futile.

Boromir shook his head, then gathered his rich riding cloak tighter around himself. "I cannot let you, brother. It is too dangerous. Your courage is no lesser than mine, but I will not lose you."

Words of further protest burned like coals on Faramir's tongue, but he kept silent and let himself be folded into a tight embrace, tasting held-back tears in the final kiss.


End file.
